Mario's Fairy Tales
by starmariofan4
Summary: NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. Read the stories of our childhood, with a SUPER twist. Read along as our favorite heroes and villains become different characters from fairy tales we read every day.
1. Story 1: Snow White and the Seven Toads

"Good day," Merlee said to Princess Daisy, Daniella, Mario, and Luigi. "Here to read another story." The heroes nodded. "Alright then," she raised a hand, and a book entitled _The Fairy Tale Book._

"Fairy tales," Mario asked.

"Yup," Merlee replied, and the story opened up to Mushroom Kingdom Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy playing in the garden in Sarasaland.

"Daisy read us a story please," Peach asked, sweetly.

Daisy glanced at her storybook, filled with every fairy tale, "Oh, alright. What story do you want to read?"

"Snow White," Peach cried.

"Oh, come on, Peach," Mario cried. "The story is always the same the prince kisses the princess, and they live happily ever after."

"Mario is right," Luigi said siding with his brother, "besides there's no part for me."

"Well, we could make a twist in the end," Peach said in response, and turned to her sister. "Please, Daisy."

"Oh, fine," Daisy replied, grabbed the storybook, and opened it. "Once upon a time," she began, and the storybook Merlee had broughtout showed two seperate scenes; one of their reality where the kids were just acting out the story, the other their imagination.

_**Once upon a time there lived the most genorous king and queen,**_

_**and the queen was to have a baby. **_

_**One day during winter, the queen **_

_**was sitting on her golden balcony, staring at the lovely rose the king gave her**_

_**and noticed the snow against the balcony, and the rose, and said, 'Oh, how**_

_**I long to have a daughter like that;hair as golden as the sun, skin white as snow,**_

_**and lips red as a rose .'**_

_**A few months pass and the queen did indeed have a daughter**_

_**with hair as golden as the sun, skin white as snow, and lips red as a rose, and she was named**_

_**Snow White (Peach). Sadly the queen died, and the king soon remarried, **_

_**but this one was vain and evil, and treated the young princess **_

_**when the king died, but sweet Snow White remained gentle and kind. **_

"That stepmother's not very nice," Luigi said to Daisy.

"No, she's not," she said, nicely.

"Don't forget the part about the magic mirror," Peach said.

"I know, Peach," Daisy said, and continued reading.

_**Queen Koopa was her name, and she had a magic mirror that told her who was **_

_**the fairest in the land when she asked **_

'_**Magic Mirror on the Stand. Who is the fairest in the Land.**_

'_**So long as the mirror answered 'O Queen Koopa, you are the fairest of them all,' **_

_**then Snow White was safe from vile queen's wrath, **_

_**but one day the mirror answered,**_

'_**O Queen Koopa, your beauty shines in this kingdom, but your **_

_**stepdaughter Snow White, fairest in the Land.'**_

_**After that Queen Koopa grew to hate Snow White. **_

_**One day Snow White went to pick **_

_**flowers in the woods, while Queen Koopa came up with an idea **_

_**to get rid of 'the fairest of them all'. She called in a magikoopa to **_

_**turn the princess into a frog. **_

_**The wicked magikoopa nearly turned the princess into a frog,**_

_**but she was saved by a prince in red (Mario), by stomping.**_

'_**Thank you...' Snow White said to her saviour.**_

'_**Your welcome. My name is Prince Michelangelo, or Mikey for short.'**_

'_**Nice to meet you my name is Princess Snow White.'**_

'_**SNOW WHITE! Word is that your stepmom, wants you gone!'**_

'_**How did you know that?'**_

'_**My brother.'**_

'_**Okay,' she said awkwardly, 'but now what? If I go back , my stepmother will hurt me.'**_

'_**Well, you could stay with my friends the Seven Toads. They're very nice.'**_

'_**Okay.' So the prince took Princess Snow White to the humble**_

_**cottage of the Seven Toads, who agreed to hide Princess Snow White.**_

_**Princess Snow White was grateful so she helped with the housekeeping.**_

_**Meanwhile, Queen Koopa learned of the magikoopa's failure,**_

_**but came up with another idea. 'Magikoopa!'**_

'_**Actually, my name is-'**_

'_**Shut up! Make a Poison Peach, that'll put 'the fairest of them all **_

_**into an eternal sleep.'**_

'_**Of course, Your Majesty,' and the magikoopa created a poisoned peach, **_

_**and brought it to Queen Koopa.**_

_**She asked her mirror where Snow White was hiding, 'Beyond the 7 forests in the 7**_

_**Toads' cottage, Snow White stays,' and donned a disguise**_

_**In the cottage, Princess Snow White was baking a pie, when a strange **_

_**old woman appeared and said, 'Oh dearie, why don't you try one of my**_

_**delicious peaches.'**_

'_**Okay,' Princess Snow White replied, but once she took a bite, she fell to the floor **_

_**in a death-like sleep. When the toads returned they found a scale of Queen Koopa**_

_**and the princess lying on the floor. The princess was placed on a bed of melted**_

_**gold coins. Prince Mikey came to check on the princess and the Seven Toads.**_

'_**Hi, everybody,' the prince called.**_

'_**We're sorry, Your Highness,' the Toads sobbed**_

'_**What,' Mikey asked, confused.**_

'_**PRINCESS SNOW WHITE IS DEAD!'**_

'_**What,' the prince repeated, sadly. He raced over to the princess, and reached into **_

_**his pocket and grabbed a green bottle, and had her drink and she woke up.**_

'_**Good morning,' Princess Snow White said when she **_

_**woke up.**_

'_**Princess we found this when you went to sleep.'**_

'_**That must be Queen Koopa's.'**_

'_**She's gone to far,' yelled the prince, and raced to the Queen Koopa's palace.**_

'_**Wait for us,' called Princess Snow White, and she and the Seven Toads**_

_**ran after the prince. **_

'_**Come out, you overgrown she- lizard!' the prince called.**_

_**Our heroes found the evil queen, and Mikey nearly defeated her when the wicked**_

_**queen grabbed a knife, and held it up to the princess's throat**_

'_**Take one more step and say good-bye to the dear princess.'**_

'_**Help me, Mikey,' the princess called.**_

"The evil queen doesn't win, right," Peach replied.

"Of course not, but it may take two heroes to stop her," Daisy replied, and resumed her story

_**Let us not forget the prince has a younger brother in green (Luigi)**_

_'**Nice one, Leo," Mikey called has Leo hit the evil queen**_

_**with a huge mallet that shattered the mirror.**_

_'**Good one, bro,' his brother congratulated. So in the end the two**_

_**princes, the princesses all lived happily ever after.**_

Author's Note:Copyrighted by Nintendo. NOTHING in this fanfiction belong to me belong to me Awhile ago I saw the Anime Mario Fairy Tales, but it only had three cartoons. I loved all three of them, but what about the other fairy tales. So, I decided to start this series off with the last one. Now here comes the best part; if you have an idea for a fairy tale leave it in the reviews, and I'll try to do as many as I can.


	2. Story 2: The Little Glass Sneaker

The Little Glass Sneaker

"Why did we see that," Dinohatten Mario asked, confused.

"What did you see," Merlee asked, in response.

"Them playing around," Mario answered.

"Ummm...No," Merlee said back. "Let's try again." She opened the book again, and the four children were in the garden, playing.

"Oh, Daisy," Peach called to her gardening sister, "it's time to read a story."

"Alright then," Daisy replied, putting down her shovel and grabbing her story book. "What would you like to hear?"

"Cinderella," Peach said, happily. "And you be the princess," she continued pointing to her sister.

"And I'll be the prince," Luigi said, "but instead of a dance, how about a baseball game."

"Good idea. Let's begin," Daisy replied, opening up her book, and again the book split into two different stories; one with the kids just reading the story, the other their imagination.

_**Once upon a time, in a peaceful kingdom, there lived a young girl**_

_**named Ella (Daisy). Ella's father remarried after his wife's death,**_

_**but this wife (Lena) envious of her stepdaughter's beauty and patience,**_

_**so when her father died, her stepmother used all of her husband's**_

_**money on her own spoiled daughter (Wendy), and turning Ella into**_

_**a servant, and banished her to the fireplace, and called her Cinderella.**_

'_**CINDERELLA,' her stepsister yelled. 'WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!'**_

'_**Coming,' Ella called, getting her stepmother and stepsister's breakfast.**_

'_**Why do you always put up with them,' her friend Yolo (Yoshi) asked.**_

'_**Because I know things will better, just like my mother said,' Ella replied.**_

'_**CINDERELLA!'**_

'_**COMING,' Ella called, grabbing the two trays.**_

_**Ella walked into her stepsister's bedroom, 'Good morning, stepsister.'**_

'_**Took you long enough,' her stepsister replied. 'Now finish these in one**_

_**hour. You hear ONE HOUR,' she continued throwing a bag at her.**_

'_**Yes stepsister,' she replied taking the bag.**_

'_**Good morning, stepmother,' she said walking into her **_

_**stepmother's room.**_

'_**Good morning, Cinderella,' her stepmother said coldy, 'I have a few things**_

_**for you to do today: Clean the floor, feed the cattle, milk Old Bessie, and **_

_**Polish the chandelier. All eight times.'**_

'_**Yes, stepmother,' Ella said sadly, and began her chores. Meanwhile,**_

_**in the palace the prince, Leonardo, who had just returned from**_

_**a baseball game, and King Mikey (Mario), and Queen Snow White (Peach) decided he needed a wife.**_

'_**What? I don't want to get married,' Leo complained.**_

'_**Well, we're forcing you,' Mikey said back. **_

'_**Fine. But only if she can make a home run at baseball game.'**_

'_**Okay.'**_

_**So the king sent invitations throughout the land for a baseball game that**_

_**night, and one reached the house of Ella.**_

'_**Open up,' the messenger called, and Ella opened it. 'Here you**_

_**go,' he continued handing the letter to young maiden.**_

'_**Thank you,' Ella replied taking the letter.**_

_**Ella walked into the Music Room, where her stepsister (who had the**_

_**voice of a dying crow) was trying to sing.**_

'_**Cinderella how dare you,' her stepmother screamed at her as**_

_**she walked in**_

'_**But I have a letter from the palace,' Ella replied and handed her **_

_**the letter. **_

_**The stepmother opened up the letter, 'The prince is having**_

_**a game, where any young woman who can make a home run**_

_**will become his bride, and every elidgible young woman is invited'**_

'_**Finally, a chance to the show off my beauty,' Wendy said, haughtily.**_

'_**But I can come to, right,' Ella asked.**_

'_**Of course not,' her stepmother shooing her away.**_

_**Night fell, and poor Ella was left alone with Yolo and raced **_

_**outside of the house, but a strange blue light **_

_**appeared and a tall young woman with long platinum blonde (Rosalina).**_

'_**Hello, child,' the young woman, said kindly.**_

'_**Who are you,' Ella asked.**_

'_**I'm your fairy godmother.'**_

'_**A fairy godmother,' Ella asked, confused.**_

'_**Indeed, Ella. And I'm here to help.'**_

'_**What are you talking about,' Ella questioned.**_

'_**Just stand still,' the fairy godmother told her, and took out star- shaped**_

_**wand. In a swirl of magic, Ella's sleeved rags turned to a sleevless**_

_**yellow tank top with orange shorts, and **_

'_**Thank you,' Ella said, happily.**_

'_**Now some transportation,' the fairy godmother continued **_

_**and turned a daisy bush into a motorcycle. 'There you go, child. **_

_**Now you can go to the game.'**_

'_**THANK YOU,' Ella cried, happily.**_

_**Ella walked to the motorcycle, and Yolo got into the passenger**_

_**sidebike, and they began to ride.**_

'_**Wait,' the fairy godmother cried. 'You must be home before midnight,**_

_**because if you don't all the magic will disappear.'**_

'_**I see,' Ella replied. 'I promise I'll be back before then.'**_

'_**Good, and try your best,' the fairy godmother replied, and Ella**_

_**set off. **_

_**Ella and Yolo got to the stadium, where the clock struck 10 o'clock.**_

'_**Yolo, I can't do this,' Ella said, unconfidently.**_

'_**Ella you can do this. You've always been able to hit a home**_

_**run in the past.'**_

'_**But this is in front of the royal family,' Ella protested**_

'_**Just pretend you're in your backyard playing by yourself,' Yolo replied.**_

'_**Okay, I'll try,' Ella said, reluctantly. All the women of the land tried,**_

_**but not one of them could get a home run. At 11:58, it was**_

_**Ella's turn. She grabbed a bat, positioned herself at home base, and waited for**_

_**the baseball. The toad pitched the ball, and **_CRACK! _**The ball was hit, and he sped out **_

_**of the stadium. **_

'_**I did it,' Ella said happily. The prince saw who had made the**_

_**home run, and fell for her instantly. Ella noticed the clock tower, and the **_

_**two hands striked 12.**_

'_**Gotta go,' Ella said, dropping the bat and grabbed Yolo, and raced out, **_

_**dropping a glass sneaker, but made it home in time.**_

_**The prince found the sneaker, and said that he would marry the girl whose**_

_**foot fits the sneaker. So the next day, the Duke (Toadsworth) went out**_

_**to find the girl. Meanwhile, Ella's stepmom was getting her daughter ready.**_

'_**I don't get it, Mom,' the stepsister complained, 'it should've been me**_

_**not that stupid girl. IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME.'**_

'_**Don't worry precious,' the stepmom told her, 'if you can get that sneaker on your**_

_**foot, you'll be princess.'**_

'_**Excuse me,' Ella said, meekly.**_

'_**WHAT,' the stepmother yelled.**_

'_**The Duke is here,' Ella replied.**_

'_**Oh,' the stepmother said coldly, 'WELL, DON'T JUST  
STAND THERE! LET THEM IN.'**_

_**Ella walked downstairs, and opened the door for the Duke.**_

'_**Why hello there, young lady,' the Duke said, kindly to Ella.**_

'_**Hello, Your Grace,' she said politely, and curtsied.**_

'_**Cinderella, go upstairs,' her stepmom said, icily, coming downstairs.**_

'_**Yes, stepmother,' Ella said, quietly, and walked upstairs.**_

_**Her stepmom then turned to the Duke 'Your Grace, I'd**_

_**like you to meet my dear daughter, Kootie.'**_

'_**Your Grace,' Kootie said, meanly, 'that sneaker would be mine.'**_

'_**Ummm, okay,' the Duke said, doubtedly. Kootie sat in a chair**_

_**and the Duke placed the sneaker on her big, scaly foot, but no matter**_

_**how hard he pushed, the sneaker would not even budge.**_

'_**Forgive me, but this glass sneaker is not yours,' the Duke told her.**_

'_**YOU WEREN'T PUSHING HARD ENOUGH,' Kootie screamed.**_

'_**May I try this sneaker on the other young lady,' the Duke asked.**_

'_**She wouldn't fit the sneaker. She wasn't even there.'**_

'_**My orders were to try it on every young lady.'**_

'_**Fine,' the stepmother said, coldly. 'CINDERELLA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!'**_

_**Ella walked downstairs, and the Duke placed the glass sneaker on her foot, and it perfectly.**_

_**She was then brought to the palace, she and the prince were married, and lived**_

_**happily ever after.**_

"I liked that story, Daisy," Luigi said when the story concluded.

"Yeah, got anymore," Peach asked.

"You know the rules, Peach. One story a day."

"Do fairy tales really come true," Luigi asked.

Daisy herself had never believed in storybooks, or fairy tales, but she still read so her friends and sister might have a happily ever after. "You know, Luigi. Sure, but only if you make it happen.

Author's Note: In the movie, Mario wasn't your typical, well Super Mario. He was older so he didn't believe to many things, so that's why at the beginning he just said they were playing, but in reality stories we read teach us lessons about patience and kindness, so I wanted show how our heroes learned these lessons, logically through storytelling. Your thoughts?


End file.
